The following thiolcarbamate herbicides are known and correspond to the following general formula: ##STR1## in which R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl and C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkynyl;
R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, cyclohexyl and phenyl; or PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 together with nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a ring structure having from 4-10 carbon atoms, preferably, piperidino, hexamethyleneimino, decahydroquinolino, 2,5-dimethylpiperidino, or 5-ethyl-2-methylpiperidino; PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, benzyl, phenyl, halophenyl, and methyl substituted phenyl or benzyl, and C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl. PA1 R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.8 alkoxyalkyl, and C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 cyanoalkyl.
These thiolcarbamate compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,913,327; 3,198,786; 3,185,720; 2,913,324; and 3,846,115.
These thiolcarbamates have been shown particularly effective in the control of grassy type weeds which interfere with the production of a wide variety of crops, e.g., barley, corn, lentils, peanuts, peas, potatoes, soybeans, spinach, tobacco and tomatoes.
Also the following s-triazine herbicides are known and correspond to the following general formula ##STR2## in which A is chlorine, methoxy, and methylthio; and
These compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,891,855 and 2,909,420.
Previously, various s-triazines have been combined with various thiolcarbamates to form a herbicidal composition. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,853 and 3,682,616.)
Several recent patents describe liquid formulations containing a liquid thiolcarbamate and a solid s-triazine compound. (See Belgian Patent No. 889,274 and South African Patent Application No. 77/3478.) None of the formulations described in these publications are successful commercially. The solid s-triazine part of the formulation separates from the liquid thiolcarbamate upon standing and therefor is commercially unexceptable. In addition, the prior art formulations have poor dilution properties in hard water and nitrogenous fertilizer solutions.
The present invention is directed to a flowable herbicidal formulation containing one or more liquid thiolcarbamates and one or more solid s-triazines. The formulation is dilutable by water or water-containing liquid before application in the field.
The formulation of this invention has the advantage that it can contain a high amount (50-85 percent by weight) of active ingredients, i.e., the liquid thiolcarbamate and solid s-triazine/herbicides. The formulation is thermally stable over a wide temperature range. The formulation is compatible with and dilutable by both hard and soft water. The formulation is also compatible and dilutable with a nitrogenous fertilizer solution.
Most importantly, neither the solid s-triazine component nor water of the herbicidal formulation of this invention separate from the liquid thiolcarbamate component upon aging over months of storage over a wide temperature range. The formulation has been found to be stable over months of storage over a wide temperature range.